You walked them there didn't you
by LovelyMint-Chan
Summary: Dammit, those dogs are in my yard again. I'll just go over to that german's house and give him a piece of my mind... Wait-who is this albino man? :P I still suck at summaries but this is just going to be a oneshot, PrussiaxOC. Rated T just to be safe.


**You walked them there didn't you.**

**Hey people of Fanficition world! It's been quite awhile huh. Anyways, I just wanted to give a little something for ya guys to read. Plz review review review! Helps me a lot! Enjoy the Story. ;) **

**-Kurrah.**

**P.S. I also remembered that mah spelling is going to be terrible along with my grammer, I can't seem to remember how to turn spell check on 'cause I'm that dumb! Nah-I guess I'm to lazy to do a complete check. :P**

**I do not own any of the characters of Hetalia except for my oc Adelind.**

I knocked on the door in a harsh manor. Damn that german man and his dogs. I held the colar of the sulking hound before knocking harder on the wooden surface. The door opened to reveal an albino man dressed in what appeared to be a blue army uniform. His red eyes looked me up and down and I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Vhat can an awesome man like me do for a fair voman like you?" He said with a sly smirk and crossed arms.

I fumbled for the dog once more before clearing my throat. "I-is Ludwig here?"

"_mein Bruder_ isn't home. He's so un-awesome in that way."

I pushed the dog with my foot near the german's figure. He looked at me quizillically and I blushed.

"Th-this dog was ruining my plants again-I suggest you tell your brother to keep that thing-on a leash."

"Sure thing Lady! But, I must know, vhat is your name?"

I felt confused to why he was asking,

"Why do you wish to know?"

"So that I can tell mein Bruder that you came by-Keseseseses~"

He gave a strange laugh and I felt slightly humiliated by the simplicity of the answer.

"R-right, my name is Adelind,"

"Vell, Adelind, I am the _awesome_ Gilbert Weillschmidt as you already know, I am Ludwig's awesome bruder. Kesesesese~"

I cocked a brow on hearing his reply and grumbled, "Er-just tell your 'bruder' the given message…"

"Ja-ja, the awesome me can remember something as simple as that~"

I attempted not to roll my eyes at this arrogant man's remark and gave a small grunt before walking back to my somewhat far home. It puzzles me though… Ludwig's house is quite far from mine, yet the dogs still manage to penetrate my yard. Seeing to my opinion that dog's are thick headed creatures **(A/N sorry to the dog lovers, it is my character's opinion)** it would seem difficult for them to find their way to my estate let alone come back to their own home if not caught by me already. I sighed at these strange dribbles and continued walking contemplating whether or not I should start shooting the dogs with a hose whenever spotted rummaging through my crops…

I sighed upon arrival of my home, it was nothing to big, a one storied house with a large yard fit for farm work. There was a thick patch of potatoes behind the house and surrounding it was carrots and lettuce. I occasionally planted tomatoes but most of them seemed to be trampled on whenever the dogs invaded my yard. Surrounding the large back yard was a thick tall fence seemingly almost impossible for penetration**. ** Despite my defense system those mutts still manage to enter, I'm beginning to wonder if someone is letting them in forcefully…

After treating myself to a watery broth of potatoes, carrots, and meat, I settled into bed after preparing for it. I gave a sigh of relief upon hitting the cooled sheets of the bed and gently closed my eyes contemplating my chores for the day after today. I gave a slight groan after finishing a mental checklist and turned on my side my mind drifting to the albino man meet at the doorway of Ludwig's house.

I had seen him before-we actually knew each other once when we were young, well when I was young-he looked more like thirteen when I met him, I was a innocent age of eight during that time... He must not remember me due to the fact I've changed quite a lot.

_Meine mutter und vater_ shipped me to Brittain, or England, there I lost my accent and most of my germanic ways. I returned to germany after discovering who my parents really were. Unfortunately for me, they had passed away due to some illness or something. It was difficult to shed greif for them despite them being my biological parents. I found out of their existence from the funeral service card shipped to me. It was apparent to join the memorial service because it would be outright rude to reject the invitation, or so taught to me during my life in England. I inherited little of what they owned and settled in Germany deciding to live a calm and serene life as a farmer. I still feel as if though my life is un-complete, not yet fulfilled…

Going back to the Gilbert matter… I do see that german at times. I see him walking past my house, with annoyed looks due to the fact he's holding the leash of large squirming dogs eager for any type of action. I see him taking a normal stroll past it and doubling back some times, and I also once caught him eyeing my fence. It worries me at times my mind tricking me into thinking he was scheming to 'get me'. I just try to ignore the bloke and remain casual in my serene induced life not bothering to confront that suspicious german man.

I turned on my back and sighed outwardly, I must admit this matter is quite confusing. Why must my mind continue to ponder that egoistical german? I mean I knew him when I was young and yes I admitt, I fancied him a little, but much has changed over the years, for all I know-Gilbert could be some rapist or worse… I shuddered slightly at the thought and drew the covers over my shoulders and heaving a sigh before falling prey to the darkness that wanders throughout your mind whenever one sleeps.

The next morning I dressed quickly and walked outside breathing in the fresh scents of my crops. The potatoes still were not ready for harvest, neither the carrots but perhaps I should focus on planting different types of crops now. No, that will not do either. The memories of my parents from last night seemed to have soiled the day, I concluded that in order to ease my mind, a walk would best suit my mental health. I grabbed for my coat before heading outside through the front door my mind swirling with thoughts.

"Oh-the lady Adelind has finally caught the awesome Gilbert on one of his valks-" a familiar voice said snapping me from my daze. I turned my head slightly seeing the albino standing there his fist jammed in his black jean pockets and a dark blue jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders, his shirt was a clear white and held no trace of stains.

I scoffed briefly at his remark and he flashed me a devilish grin, "Care to join me?". I pondered the proposal before shrugging, might as well…

"Hmph-I shall join you… B-but only this once." I added the last part with haste upon seeing his face light up with a sudden delight.

"That is fine-a valk is a valk ja?"

"Ja…" I nodded before following after him as he immediately began to walk ahead. I listened rather patiently as he prattled about how awesome he is and how un-awesome something else is. I spoke at little times only speaking up to correct him or pleasure myself with a tease. I noticed we walked farther from civilization treading deeper into the woods all the while Gilbert holding a stupid grin to his face.

"Where are we going you bloody imp?"

"Kesesesesese! It is a secret!" he swiped a look to my face and saw it filled with curiosity as well as terror.

"Relax-the awesome me will protect you from anything in these voods!" he managed to laugh, I looked at him rather lamely before questioning him again.

"If you do not tell me what the bloody hell you're doing I will immediately return home!" I declared. Gilbert remained silent for awhile,

"You sound like a brit-are you sure you used to be german…?"

I scrunched my nose and frowned rather nastily,

"I am german you git-I was just raised in England is all-" I growled before turning my gaze to the forest floor. Gilbert stopped suddenly causing me to bump into him slightly, I turned pink in the cheeks and apologized quickly.

"Th-the awesome me is sorry he offended you…" he choked out, I cocked an eyebrow and smirked folding my arms.

"Oh-so the awesome Gilbert is considerate enough to apologize to an un-awesome person like me?"

Gilbert faced me immediately his cheeks slightly red and his lip formed in a pout,

"I-I never said you were un-awesome!"

"It was a tease you _dummkoph_-" I rolled my eyes and walked past him,

"Er-the awesome me knew that! K-kesesesesese~" he laughed un-comfortably joining me once more, I turned to wink at him, never had I been so daring in my life-well, except for that thing and the whip-cream, but that's a story for another time.

We walked in silence, Gilbert returning as the leader chattering away once more. At times I caught him staring at me with a few suggestive glances, and at times I would find myself staring at the back of his head. Suddenly the thought struck me atop the head, how did he know that I was a german…? Do I really sound german-like, or perhaps it has something to do with my looks…

"Gilbert-" I said interrupting his speech on how awesome he was when he did this and that. He looked at me,

"That vas un-awesome of you to do interrupting the awesome me vhen I'm telling you-"

"How did you know I was a german?"

Gilbert's face paled slightly and I waited patiently for his answer.

"Um-the awesome Gilbert does not know vhat you are talking about…" he said picking at his shirt colar as he shifted his feet.

"Gilbert there is no way you can tell I'm german by looks-_und_ I don't sound german at all-"

"Vell-there is actually um-the awesome Gilbert can-er…" he stuttered for more words which were silenced when I pipped up,

"My _gott-_could it be you remember me?"

"Remember-heh-the awesome Gilbert can remember anything."

"So you do admit you remember me…" I said monotonously as I placed a finger to my chin,

"Vell yeah-I remember anyone as cute as you!" he burst out in a sudden pride filled voice.

"Cute?" I asked pressing him for answers.

"C-cute did I say that? That vas very un-awesome of me to do...-um" he struggled for more words and his face grew red, I laughed enjoying his embarrassment. In a sudden movement Gilbert had me against a large tree his arms on either side of me and his body somewhat close. His face was in front of me and I felt my face heat up,

"G-Gilbert." I squeaked, but I was silenced as his eyes stared into mine drawing my face to become a deeper crimson.

"Sh-_mein_ _leiben,_" he murmured coming closer to my face, I felt ready to scream 'rape' then and there but something inside me urged me not to. In some way-I enjoyed this. I mean-I knew him when I was a child-we knew each other well… _People change._ A voice tugged at the back of my mind, I shoved the thought deeper as I focused solely on what was happening now.

His eyes stared into mine in a serious manor and they darted to my lips briefly, I was shaking before him and gulped slightly my eyes glued to his lips. I closed my eyes briefly as I listened to my heart race and hammer against my chest, why in _gott's_ name did he choose now to do this? I felt his warm breath on my skin which sent a million tingling sensations throughout my body and inhaled sharply.

"Relax-zha awesome me vill not do anything-"

I opened one of my eyes to see him draw his face farther from mine. I felt disappointment strangely, but relaxed as ordered. He smiled at me before drawing away from me, we stood in silence for a few seconds before I spoke out,

"W-what was that for y-you pervert!"

"Hmph-zha awesome me vas making sure you vere the right one, kesesesesese~!" he mocked saluted me before continuing his strange laughter. My face felt deadly warm and I gave a slight tantrum.

"What do you mean?"

"Vell-the awesome me remembers every-vone's face-especially yours…"

"What?" I felt my face flush and fidgeted intent on hearing his answer.

"How could I forget you? The awesome me vould never forget you." he added in a more serious tone, I glanced towards him. He held a slight blush but continued to speak none the less.

"S-so you do remember me?"

"Ja,"

So he did remember me-he knows it's me from childhood memories. Somehow it felt cliché but I remained silent attentive on what he was going to say next. Gilbert remained silent for a few seconds,

"You are _mein lieben_."

"I am your love?" I asked puzzled by this sudden statement. Gilbert gripped my shoulders steadily and looked me straight in the eye.

"_Ich liebe dich_ Adelind, I have tried to get your attention, yet you still refuse to interrogate me…"

I was shocked on this sudden confession. It was true that we knew each other when we were small but the matter at hand was solely focused on my answer alone.

"I love you as well-but, it's been so long-who's to say we haven't changed?"

Gilbert sighed and remained silent, and we stood there awkwardly.

"y-you're vright-I guess I was being stupid, how un-awesome of me… I-I guess I shall leave now." His arms dropped from my shoulders as he turned to leave, I stood there cursing myself for saying such words. I felt humiliation creep up my spine and stepped forward hesitant, _gott_, why do I have to be so bloody shy?

"G-Gilbert," I began, he turned to look at me his red eyes looking over my figure.

"Ja?"

I swallowed down my pride and embarrassment, in a sudden flash I was in front of him, my lips crashing against his. I felt him tense up beneath me and began to panic, what if I was to rash? Dammit, I should've listened to the lessons taught on how to be aware of situations… I pulled away immediately my face burning with shame. Gilbert's face was indifferent, stunned even.

"S-sorry, please excuse my actions." I said with a slight bow before turning, I felt a firm grip to my shoulder and was turned around my lips being met by another familiar pair. Gilbert held me close his hands on my back pulling me closer to him, I was stunned at first by this sudden action but complied by snaking my arms up around his neck becoming lost in the kiss. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip and I bit back a moan aroused by this daring move. I felt him smirk against the kiss and using only his tongue he slipped it past my lips exploring my mouth after fierce battle with my tongue. His tongue flicked around slowly swiping at the roof of my mouth. I moaned and shivered as I felt lust fill the pits of my stomach. We broke apart briefly to catch our breath, his forehead leaned against mine our eyes forced to stare at each other. His crimson eyes held the look only of a strong love and emotion that made my heart beat rapidly and with more joy.

"You haven't changed a bit." I teased my cheeks slightly pink. Gilbert gave a bout of his funny laughter jerking his forehead away from mine as he did so.

"Ja, but you do enjoy the awesome-me!"

I smirked folding my arms, I guess another tease wouldn't hurt.

"Oh-I don't know Gil, it's been long… Things _have_ changed. Perhaps you could change my mind on how I feel about you now."

Gilbert smirked before pulling me closer arms wrapped around my waist,

"Perhaps this vill change your mind…?" he said suggestively his lips against mine once more. I smiled against the kiss, I truly felt complete now.

**Few months Later….**

I breathed heavily trying to calm my fast beating heart. I looked to Gilbert who looked quite as worn as well and managed to give him a sly smirk. He returned the favor by kissing my head and pulling me closer to him.

"That vas… Awesome!" he breathed out causing my cheeks to go slightly warm. It had been months maybe a year since we confessed our feelings, and now we just finished with our first ever, making of love. We continued to sit in silence just listening to each other attempt to grasp their regular breathing rate.

"Gilbert," I said a thought suddenly striking me in the head,

"Hm?"

"In order to receive my attention-you had to do drastic things right?"

"Ja…"

"So, the dogs… You walked them didn't you." I said reaching for his hand entwining my fingers with his.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"The dogs, how they always ended up in my yard, you walked them there didn't you."

Gilbert gave an un-certain laugh before answering,

"Ja. You vere such a stubborn _luder _who's attention vas very difficult to get," It was my turn to laugh,

"True, I can be stubborn in that way." I looked up at him giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"_Ich liebe dich Gilbert." _I murmured against the kiss,

"_Ich liebe dich bis Adelind._"

**:P not as good as I wanted it to be, but hey, what'cha going to do. Review plz!**


End file.
